Underage
by ForeverLilacLies
Summary: Anakin goes to get his drink on with QuinLan


Anakin Skywalker watched with mild interest as Quinlan Vos handed him a bottle of alcohol. With a steady hand he took the beverage and looked up at the elder man.

"How old are you again kid?"

"Seventeen."

"Good enough for me. Drink up!" Quinlan declared and downed his own bottle. Hesitantly Anakin placed the bottle again his lips and tried a bit. It burnt going down and Anakin wondered why anyone would enjoy it. But he finished the glass and the other and the other. Quinlan pat him merrily on the back.

"You're a good kid." He finished another bottle before stretching. "I have to head back. Can you find your way?"

"Yes." Anakin replied. Quinlan grinned.

"Okay great. See you around kid." With that said the Jedi made his way out of the busy bar and out of sight. Anakin finished the last bottle and looked around blearily as everything seemed to spin. Standing on unsteady feet he walked out of the bar. His feet seemed to have minds of their own going this way and that.

Obi- Wan was on his way down the street. He had run into Quinlan who had stopped to chat with him for a bit. When Obi-Wan had asked if he had seen Anakin Quinlan had chuckled and walked off obviously drunk. So Obi-Wan kept walking enjoying the warm night air. People passed him on their way to wherever their destination lay. He made his way down the stone steps passing the bar.

"Where is that boy?" He wondered out loud. Obi-Wan turned to go back up the steps when he spotted someone walking down the alley. Frowning Obi- Wan walked closer and recognized the Force coming from them. It was his Padawan. With a sigh of relief Obi-Wan approached his Padawan.

"There you are Anakin. Where have you been?" He asked. Anakin regarded his Master with blurry eyes. His head was cocked the side and he was swaying slightly. Obi-Wan frowned.

"Anakin are you ill?" He asked. Anakin didn't reply and instead let out a shaky giggle. That's when it hit Obi-Wan.

"You're drunk!" He cried out.

"Very." Anakin replied with a grin. Obi-Wan placed his hand against his face and sighed.

"You were out with someone weren't you?" He asked. Anakin nodded.

"Yes I was."

"Very well let's get you home." Obi-Wan sighed he placed an arm around Anakin's shoulder and guided him out of the alley. It took nearly an hour to get back to their home. Anakin stumbled around as Obi- Wan lead him to his bed and lay him down. Anakin giggled softly and reached out gripping Obi-Wan's arm.

"Stay." He urged. Obi-Wan regarded his padawan before slowly sitting beside the boy. Anakin's grin widened and he cuddled up against his master. Obi-Wan sighed and smiled at Anakin laying a hand on his cheek and watched as his padawan closed his eyes.

"Anakin?"

"Hmm?"

"Who got you drunk?"

"Quinlannnnn…." Anakin said in a hight pitch giggly voice. Obi- Wan sighed and lay a blanket over his drunk Padawan. He placed a kiss against they boy's temple before leaving the room and closing the door behind him. He sighed and turned walking out of his and Anakin's quarters and made his way to Quin Lan Vos's. He knocked on the door. He waited impatiently as Quin Lan made it to his door and opened it.

"Obi- Wan! How are ya?" Quin Lan asked his voice slurred slightly. Obi- Wan shook his head and regarded his friend.

"I found Anakin stumbling around an alley blasted out of his mind. Care to explain?" Obi- Wan muttered. Quin Lan blinked then grinned.

"I was showing the kid a good time."

"Well next time the urge hits you bear in mind that he in underage." Obi- Wan chided his hands crossed over his chest. Quin Lan blinked and nodded quickly.

"Oh yeah, okay."

"So that means if he is to go out with you I am to be there to keep an eye on him. He could have stumbled across the wrong person and been hurt."

"…Yeah, I'm really sorry. I'll keep an eye on him if there is a next time."

"Make sure to do so.. Have a good night Quin Lan."

"You too Obi- Wan."

Obi- Wan walked out of the room and made his way back to his own. It was warm in the temple. The lights were dimmed giving it an almost eerie glow. Obi- Wan opened the door to his quarters and slipped inside. He walked into his room only to find Anakin curled under the covers of Obi- Wan's bed. Obi- Wan sighed and sat next to his padawan and stroked his cheek.

"Good night Anakin." Obi- Wan murmured and placed a gentle kiss on the boy's for head.

"G'night master." Anakin murmured falling asleep. Obi Wan chuckled and lay beside the boy stroking his hair. He did't sleep much that night. He was lost in thought running his fingers down Anakin's back.

"You are a handful young one." He chuckled watching the sleeping boy. He sighed and closed his eyes falling asleep himself. What felt like only minutes later he was woken by a figure poking at his cheek. Yawning Obi- Wan opened his eyes.

"What is it Anakin?" Anakin grinned and handed a bottle. Obi Wan sat up and took the bottle. it was a bottle of some type of alcohol. Obi Wan chuckled slightly and set the bottle down. He regarded his padawan with warm green eyes.

"I spoke to Quin Lan."

"Oh?"

"Yes and I told him to control his urges to get underage people drunk." Obi Wan replied. Anakin grinned cheekily and lay against his pillow.

"Then master next time I go out I'll take you."

"Anakin-"

"It'll be perfect you can be my date."

"I don't think-"

"What a laugh that will be, me a teenager and you a full grown adult on a date." Anakin teased his voice slurred slightly.

"Anakin dating is strictly-"

"I''ll be a great date and compliment your facial hair and say that you age nicely."

"Really Anakin, you are completely out of your mind." Obi Wan admonished. Anakin smiled innocently.

"So how about it master?" He asked. Obi Wan sighed.

"Fine Anakin tomorrow evening." He replied. He heard Anakin titter.

"Goodnight Master."

"Goodnight Padawan."


End file.
